


instigating tea

by trouvqille



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, clowning atsumu hours, minor sakuatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouvqille/pseuds/trouvqille
Summary: Atsumu has a fever and being the good brother that he is, Osamu decides to check up on him. Little does he know that in doing so means he will encounter Meian, a meeting that, in the end, works very much in Osamu's favour.
Relationships: Meian Shuugo & Miya Osamu, Meian Shuugo/Miya Osamu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 326
Collections: OsaMei Fics





	instigating tea

**Author's Note:**

> i have been infected with the osamei brainrot and i can't get rid of it
> 
> hope you all enjoy my little contribution!

The elevator dings with the announcement of the correct floor, the doors slide open with a slightly worrying creaking noise, but Osamu decides that it’s not his problem if Atsumu dies via elevator crash. Asshole should use the stairs, anyway, seeing as though he is an athlete and likes to constantly remind them all of the fact.

An athlete who doesn’t seem to know how to take care of himself, judging by the spam of texts Osamu received earlier in which his twin whined about feeling unwell.

Unwell being the understatement of the century, the idiot had gone and gotten himself a fever, a bad one at that.

Sakusa is going haywire, Osamu feels for the man, he simultaneously wants to take care of Atsumu but also is so cautious of catching something himself he had resigned to begging Osamu to check up on him.

“Oi ‘Tsumu!” He calls out into the dimly lit apartment after he unlocked the door with his key, kicking off his shoes before wandering deeper inside until he comes across the door leading to Atsumu’s bedroom. 

He catches a glimpse of his brother, hair sticking up in all directions, drool spilling out his mouth as he sleeps. He doesn’t get to laugh at the image for long,

“Oh, hello Miya-san.” Comes a deep voice from his right side, Osamu violently jumps, his keys clattering to the ground as he whips around to locate the owner of the voice.

Infront of him stands Atsumu’s captain, Meian, in casual attire and looking as though he had been here for quite some time.

“Oh, Meian-san, hi, sorry ya scared the crap outta me just then.” Osamu gives him an easy smile.

Meian let out a low chuckle, “Apologies, I just wasn’t expectin’ ya.” Osamu notes the Kansai-ben, and as usual, he can’t help but melt a little inside.

“Sakusa asked me to come over to check on this dumb fuck, he didn’t mention that you would be here. Is ‘Tsumu okay?” Osamu steps away from the bedroom door, getting a better look at the man before him.

He has always had a bit of a thing for Meian, ever since he came with Atsumu for his MSBY try-outs, Osamu has never been able to take his eyes off of him. Even now he can’t help but stare at the way Meian’s white t-shirt clings attractively to his biceps and torso.

Meian clears his throat, “Atsumu is fine, yes, he only just went to sleep so we should probably leave him. Sakusa-kun asked me to come over, he probably just texted everyone in a panic and hoped someone would show up. Luckily, we both did.” There was a playful hint in his eyes which had Osamu feeling a bit giddy.

“Yes, very lucky.”

 _Are they flirting?_ God, he hopes they are flirting.

Meian clears his throat and swivels back in the direction of the adjoining living room and kitchen, “Tea, Miya-san?”

Osamu slowly shuts Atsumu’s door, so their voices don’t wake him up, “Yes, please, and just call me Osamu.” He follows behind Meian, plonking himself down on one of the bar stools and steepling his hand under his chin.

“He only seems to have green or regular,” Meian furrows his eyebrows as he inspects the teabags before him, Osamu thinks he looks adorable.

Fuck, he has it so bad. But really, faced with someone this hot and tall and sexy, what was he meant to do? Not want to have his brains blown out by him?

Osamu hums before letting out a small laugh, “Yah my brother’s not well known for being a tea connoisseur, I will just have regular.”

Meian flashes him a grin before getting to work brewing them both a cup, Osamu observes him, not at all trying to be discreet and if the looks Meian is shooting him are telling him anything, it’s that the captain is very much aware of his admiration.

“Don’t ya have a shop ya supposed to be runnin’?” Meian asks as he is throwing the teabags in the sink, he spins around slowly before coming around the kitchen island and sitting down on the stool besides Osamu.

“Mm, yah, but I have employees,” He gives a small shrug, blowing on his tea and taking a small sip, humming in appreciation, “Sakusa is family so I take what he says seriously, especially when it’s about ‘Tsumu.”

Meian is staring at him, slowly sipping his own tea and Osamu is helpless but to watch the way the man’s lips wrap around the edge of the cup, “Yer a good brother.”

Osamu snorts, “’Tsumu wouldn’t agree with ya on that one.”

Meian gives him a smirk, “Well, either way, I’m glad ya here.”

Osamu sets down his cup and raises an eyebrow at the other, a playful grin forming upon his lips, “Oh, are ya now? Why’s that?”

Calmly, Meian sets down his tea before giving Osamu his full attention, “Because I see the way ya look at me when you come to visit Atsumu after matches or practices,” Osamu nearly jerks on instinct when he feels a hand rest on his knee, “Ya know sometimes, on days I know you will be there, I will make sure to be fresh from the shower. I love watchin’ that pretty blush form on your face.”

Osamu has a lump stuck in his throat, his eyes are wider than saucepans and he can feel himself warming up from the words alone, “Y-… Ya do?”

Meian nods and hums, his hand sliding ever so slightly up Osamu’s thigh, “I also love when we come to ya shop and I get to watch those hands get to work, the way ya are so careful and precise, it’s clear you are a very passionate person.”

Osamu feels lightheaded, how did they even get here? His jeans are tightening at a rapid pace and he can barely breathe, Meian has seemingly inched closer.

“Even the way ya were lookin’ at me just five minutes ago,” The man raises his hand and drags his thumb vertically down Osamu’s lips causing his breath to hitch audibly, “Even now… I can tell how desperate ya are, hm?”

Osamu clears his throat, “Ya gonna do somethin’ ‘bout it then, old man?” He tilts his head to the side, shifting to the edge of his stool causing Meian’s hand to slide even further up.

Meian takes the challenge, leaning forward to press their lips together, their mouths instantly opening and tongues tangling within seconds of contact. It’s rough and lustful, Osamu keens off the stool so he is standing, his arms find a home wrapped around Meian’s shoulders whilst Meian’s land heavily on his ass, kneading and lightly smacking as they hotly make out.

Osamu moans, aware enough to not be _too_ loud but at a volume that causes Meian to growl and stand up alongside him, they don’t remind stationary for long as the older man ushers them over to the couch.

Pulling back, “Come sit on my lap, yeah? You’d like that?” Meian gracefully falls onto the couch, spreading his legs and enticingly patting the welcoming space his lap provides.

Osamu shivers, before nodding and straddling the other confidently, their hands resume their previous positions and Meian wastes no time in slotting their lips back together.

Osamu doesn’t even care that he is in the middle of Atsumu’s apartment, he thinks back to the many times he has caught his brother and Sakusa in compromising positions and thinks of this as payback. 

“Fuck, ah!” It slips out his mouth as Meian rolls his hips up without warning, the friction making sparks explode in his brain and he disconnects their lips to rest his forehead against the others shoulder.

“So loud for me, it’s cute.”

“M’not cute.” Osamu grumbles out.

Meian laughs and begins kissing his neck, “Very cute. How far d’ya wanna go, if ya wanna go anywhere with this at all? I don’t mind either way.”

Osamu pulls back so they are at eye level, he feels nervous all of a sudden, he can feel the burning of his cheeks and every other sensation that Meian is causing him to feel, “Could you f-fuck me?” He says, bashfully.

Meian gives his ass a proper squeeze, causing him to moan and jerk his hips forward, “Sure thing, baby, ya know where he keeps his shit?”

Osamu smirks, “Of course I do, he sucks at hiding stuff.”

If someone had told Osamu of two hours ago that he would be sat on Atsumu’s team captains lap, with three of the man's fingers thrusting in and out of his hole, he would not have believed them.

His shirt has been ruffled up so Meian can attach his lips to Osamu’s perky nipples, Osamu can only writhe and moan and pant as he is stimulated from two sides.

He is ready, Meian knows he is ready, it is obvious in the way Osamu is now bouncing on the fingers inside of him and squeezing around them constantly. But the man seems intent on torturing him like they have all the time in the world and not like Osamu’s brother is in the other room — who could wake up at any moment and catch them.

“P-please Meian-san, please I am ready, please.” Osamu is out of his mind with arousal, he has never been so worked up before and the way Meian is working him so well has him feeling a bit insane.

“Are ya now, princess? Want my cock?”

_God, fuck, this is so hot._

“Mhm, want ya cock, want ya cock inside me to so bad, please…” Osamu looks at the other with hazy eyes, Meian looks almost feral.

Meian slowly removes his fingers, eliciting a long whine from Osamu but the emptiness is soon replaced by something much bigger prodding at the entrance of his hole.

Osamu knows why Meian took such a long time preparing him, and that reason is the mans absolutely gigantic cock. Osamu thinks it is probably the biggest cock he has come into contact with, and he has fucked a lot of older men.

“Gonna make ya ride me, ‘kay?” Meian nudges his tip past the tight ring of muscle and Osamu can only moan loudly and nod his head in agreement.

It takes a while, a whole lot of whimpering and shaking as he slowly but surely descends on Meian’s thick cock, but he finally feels the man's balls pressing against his skin and he knows he has taken it all.

Meian, for all intents and purposes, looks rather relaxed now, a lazy smirk imprinted on his lips as his fingers grip harshly onto Osamu’s hips, “God, look at’cha, look so good sitting on my cock like this, Osamu, ya think ya can start bouncing for me?”

Osamu wants to be good, wants to hear Meian say his name more, wants him to call him more pretty pet names. So, he gently begins to rock his hips back and forth before he gets comfortable enough to begin bouncing up and down, Meian’s length sliding in and out of his deliciously.

They groan in tandem, Meian doesn’t relent with his dirty talk, whispering in Osamu’s ear, and encouraging his pace. Osamu feels like he is in heaven, he is already so close and with every single slide of Meian’s dick over his prostrate, he thinks he may actually die from this sensation.

He is surely going delirious; his mind can’t form a coherent thought, Meian has taken control of the thrusts now and he is railing him so fucking well.

“Ohhh, oh fuck, yes… ah! God, that feels… don’t stop…” Osamu is on the verge of tears, it feels that good, Meian groans and picks up the pace, the sound of skin on skin deafening in the quiet of the living room.

“Feels like what? Use ya words, baby.”

Osamu whines, “Feels good, feels so good, please, fuck, _daddy_ …”

He doesn’t even realise he has said it, his mind too blissfully unaware of what nonsense his mouth is spilling.

Meian lets out some sort of strangled noise and it hits Osamu then, his cheeks go an impossible shade darker, but he has no time to apologise before Meian is flipping him onto his back and thrusting into him at a brutal pace.

“That’s right, take daddy’s cock, so good fer me, fuck!”

_Oh._

Osamu doesn’t give himself much time to be smug, well more like Meian doesn’t because the man shifts his hips, and the new angle means he is hitting Osamu’s prostate dead on and his entire body is shaking in absolute pleasure.

Neither of them last long after that, Osamu finishes first, a string of curses, moans and daddy’s leaving his lips as he spills all over his stomach. Meian follows, groaning gruffly into the skin of Osamu’s neck and thrusting even after he comes down from his high, the man is insatiable.

Osamu sighs in content, staring at the ceiling happily until a smirking face swims into his view.

“Hey,” Meian says softly, stroking Osamu’s cheek.

“Hi.” Osamu giggles slightly, leaning forward and pressing their lips back together quickly.

Meian cocks his head to the side, “Maybe I could take ya to dinner?”

They both laugh, Osamu can’t stop smiling, “Ya suppose to ask that before ya fuck my brains out.”

“Better late than never.”

“’Suppose,“ He shrugs, acting as though he isn’t bothered, “I guess I will go on a date with ya.” Meian grins, both of them know that Osamu would never have said no.

“Good.” Meian rests their foreheads together and doesn’t seem all that eager to remove himself from inside Osamu, not that Osamu minds.

Silence blankets over them, it's comfortable and Osamu feels as though this is the start of something good, something he can cling onto for a very long time. It makes him happy.

But, of course, the silence doesn’t last long.

“’SAMU, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA DOING WITH MY CAPTAIN INSIDE OF YA?”

⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  


**Author's Note:**

> my main twitter account — [ [omikuyn](https://twitter.com/omikuyn) ] 
> 
> my nsfw twitter account (18+) — [ [0samutiddies](https://twitter.com/0samutiddies) ]


End file.
